Lifeblood
by The TV Light
Summary: Senri Shiki's injured in an accident and doesn't want anyone to see him in his weakened state. What happens when Takuma Ichijo finds him in dire need of care...and blood? Oneshot Takuma x Senri


**This is my first published story. Also first attempt at anything M rated, so I'm sorry if it's not great.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. (I did create the hunters in this fic though) anyway Vampire Knight does belong to the amazing Matsuri Hino, and I borrow her world and those in it with love. (I try not to hurt them too much)**

**Enjoy**

**Updated 15/06/2013 Okay, so I went and rewrote some of the intimate scene because, as it was my first attempt, it was full of clichés and cutesy language. So, it should hopefully be a lot better and smoother now. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Senri Shiki struggled to breathe as he stumbled into the large room he shared with Takuma Ichijo. The world was getting dark around the edges and he needed to get to the shower before he completely passed out on the floor. Luckily everyone else was in class in the main school building so there was little chance of being discovered as he made his way slowly through the dorm. If they had been any closer then there was no way he could have hidden the scent in his weakened state, he just didn't have the strength.<p>

When he reached the shower he just had enough time to turn it onto a lukewarm setting before slumping against the tiled wall, sliding down he sat uncomfortably on the stall floor. The water seemed to burn the young vampire's skin as it soaked through his clothing and cleansed his wounds. Shiki watched his diluted blood run down the drain and hoped that it would hide the worst of the scent of his injuries. If no one came close to the dormitory they wouldn't smell the trail of blood he had left on the way up.

If people were to find out they would do one of two things; either they would see Shiki as an insubstantial runt which would reflect poorly on his family, his uncle would be extremely ashamed and angry as this would probably hinder his chances of taking over his place in the senate one day. Of course this wouldn't benefit Shiki at all but he hoped it would somehow help his poor broken mother. He didn't know why his uncle wanted him to take his place, and why he had no children but Shiki didn't ask or argue, he knew nothing good would come from his efforts.

The other possibility would only be expected of a few, and that was that they would actually be worried about him. This, Shiki thought, was the worst of the two evils; he wouldn't want those who are kind and caring enough to worry about him to be distressed. He wasn't worth getting upset or angry over.

The young vampire gritted his teeth as he peeled his heavy shirt off of his body with difficulty, revealing the large wound that had crippled his left shoulder. His very blood seemed to boil and it burned each organ as it passed through his body, the poison was slowly starting to shut down his body. The wound would have already healed, had it not had been inflicted with a hunter weapon.

The graceful butterfly sword had reminded him of Takuma and his Katana until it had struck him and the hunter poison had started to spread through his system. Like a human injured he could not heal instantly, but the extra kick of the poison was that the blood would not clot at all and would keep flowing until the poison had run its course through his body, he drinks blood, or he simply dies. Shiki was hoping he could hold up until the former happened.

Shiki thought about the young hunter that had inflicted the damaging blow, if only just to keep his mind off the creeping fatigue that threatened to take over his body. He had been younger than Shiki, about fifteen and was obviously accompanying his Sensei on a job. The only reason he had come across the pair was that he sensed a level E near where his shoot was taking place that afternoon and he didn't want the advancing vampire to cause any trouble with the large group of humans. At any rate, he followed his instincts to a nearby church building that looked like it hadn't been used in over a decade.

It wasn't until he had lost track of the level E in the building that he sensed the approaching hunters, the sunlight and tiredness of the day dimming his senses considerably.

"Hayashi-sensei," he heard a young male's voice from around a corner, "I can sense another vampire, and it's not a level E." Shiki could hear the uneasiness in the boy's voice.

"I know, Akihiro." This man's voice was deeper and sounded irritated; it had certain qualities that Shiki found familiar. "I _can_ sense it too, it's a noble."

The boy didn't respond to that and Shiki decided that if there were hunters on the scene then he may as well just return to the shoot, finish up and go back to school. The noble vampire turned and headed back down the main stairs when a ravenous level E launched itself at Shiki's back. Blazing red eyes and extended claws aimed right at the boy's heart. He spun around and hit the mad vampire with his forearm as it flew towards him and sent it speeding back into a stain-glass window. The hunters ran into view as the level E dragged itself up and bared its fangs at Shiki, running at him again.

Probably deciding that it was an easy kill with both the elder hunter and a high level vampire present, Hayashi nudged his apprentice, urging him to attack the bloodthirsty beast. Akihiro's dark eyes widened as he stumbled forward and drew his weapon. He ran forward before plunging the beautiful butterfly sword straight through the level E and the perfectly sane vampire on the other side.

Shiki had quickly retreated and made his own way home at as close to vampire speed he could manage until the spreading hunter poison had started to burn in earnest and he stumbled into the Moon Dormitory.

When his head started to buzz along with the throbbing Shiki noticed that the water running off his body and down the drain was still a rich crimson. If he passed out the vampire charm he cast to conceal the scent of his blood trail would wear off and the others would defiantly be able to smell it. _If only Rima were here. She would clean it up without asking any questions, and she wouldn't worry if I asked her not to. _But life never goes the way you want it to.

Takuma Ichijo left the school building and made his way towards the Moon Dormitory. He hadn't seen Shiki since he'd left for his photo shoot at midday and he expected him to be back by that evening. It was now ten 'o clock and Takuma was getting worried, he had a bad feeling every time he thought about the younger vampire.

As he approached the dorm he was filled with dread as a beautifully intoxicating scent filled Takuma's senses, it smelt like…Shiki. _Senri's blood!_ Takuma's heart started to hammer in his chest as he hurried to the dorm. He yanked open the large doors and gasped as he was hit with the full force of Shiki's delicious lifeblood.

_Why is Senri's blood all over the floor?_ Takuma's emerald eyes widened as his gaze followed the trail leading up the grand staircase and towards the room that they shared. As the smell became stronger Takuma had to pause and control his breathing as the scent of the blood he so desired made his throat and chest burn with thirst. After a moment he calmed himself and continued down the hall. As he neared their room the scent of Shiki's blood grew weaker.

_I don't know what I'd do if something's happened to him._

When Takuma entered the room the smell was all but replaced by the sounds of running water and ragged breathing.

Shiki tried to reach the shower's thermostat; maybe the cold water on his skin would alert his body and stop him from sinking into the numb darkness so quickly. He tried again, but he couldn't lift his slender arms as they started to feel heavy as lead. His mind didn't seem to comprehend that as a problem as he continued to try and control his limbs in vain. The wounded vampire continued his dazed attempts until he was faced with the most undesirable of sights.

It felt like icy water had been thrown over Shiki, like it had been injected into his veins and was now chilling him from the inside. He stared at the older boy with glazed eyes, taking in his silky blond hair as it clung to his face, dampened with perspiration; how his chest heaved in ragged little jumps; and the way the crimson was fading from the jade eyes, leaving only concern and pained tears. _Takuma! No, I never wanted you to see me like this._

Takuma instantly fell to his knees beside his friend, spreading his hands out flat in the puddle on the floor beneath him. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. Who would do this to his Senri? _His Senri?_ He lifted his head and looked over the young model. His flawless ivory skin now an unhealthy grey, his soaking red-brown hair hung over his sunken face like a mask trying to hide his dull slate blue eyes as they tried to keep open. He dropped his gaze to see the ugly gaping hole in Shiki's shoulder, pain and anger filled the blond as he dug his fingers in the tile flooring.

"Senri…S-Senri, What happened to you?" His voice thick as he tried to hold back the sobbing, feeling the need to be strong for his broken friend.

Shiki tried to tell Takuma that he didn't need to worry, that he'd be okay but he couldn't make the words come out of his dry mouth. The only thing he achieved was making his chest heave heavily which put poor Takuma in a greater state of panic. The older boy's eyes shone with new tears as he carefully scooped the tired boy into his strong arms and carried him into the bedroom. He looked around the large room and laid Shiki down on his own bed, he thought that when Shiki was healed it would be nice if his bed was clean and dry for him to rest in.

Takuma looked more closely at the wound and noted that it was blade-inflicted, added with the fact that Shiki was obviously not healing and it looked like he had been bleeding for a long time suggested that he had been attacked with a hunter weapon. At that time Takuma didn't think too much about why a hunter had harmed the precious boy, he just knew that he had to get Shiki blood – or he was going to die.

"Senri…come on." Takuma tried to keep his voice soothing as he helped Shiki sit up on the bed. His pulse quickened as he guided the brunette's heavy head to the base of his neck and pressed it against the other vampire's trembling lips. "It'll make all the pain go away." He promised the younger vampire.

Breathing became even harder as Shiki inhaled Takuma's scent, his mouth started to water and his eyes burned crimson as he felt a pang of intense hunger. With great effort Shiki pulled back and turned his face away from the kind-hearted vampire. He couldn't take Takuma's blood, it was too precious. Takuma didn't have to do that for him.

Shiki knew what it was like to have your blood drawn in this way. He had done it countless times with his own mother; it didn't matter if it was wrong because she needed it to stay as close to sane and whole as possible. The emotions and sensations he's always forced to feel against his will are like a violation to both his body and mind, sometimes threatening to break him. But his poor, sweet, unstable mother has no idea what she's doing to her own son and continues to feed from him like a lover, her dependency growing stronger each time.

And he, the disgusting being he was, had a secret shameful thrill for a second, a second he could not forgive himself for as his mother's slender fangs broke the pale skin of his neck. Each time the soft skin would become even more sensitive to the woman's bite.

No, Shiki could not do that to Takuma, generous, loving Takuma. He couldn't take his lifeblood and violate him in that way, not even when his body screamed for it. He would rather die than abuse Takuma's giving nature. He would not force him to feel that way, to become attached to his wretched bite. He would not allow the one he loved to suffer such a terrible fate.

Hurt flashed across Takuma's eyes for a moment as he tried to understand why Shiki was rejecting his offer. Was his blood not good enough for him? Was there something so wrong about him that Shiki would reject him with his dying breath? Takuma's eyes stung as he studied the battered brunette. Shiki was clearly in a lot of pain but he still pushed himself to carry on alone. It made Takuma so angry! He didn't have to do everything alone, he was there for him!

…

Takuma's face softened as he started to understand. Why did Shiki never think himself worthy? He gently placed his hand under Shiki's chin and lifted his head so their eyes met. Green and blue, land and sea.

"Please Senri, I want you to." Shiki's eyes widened and he tried to pull away. Takuma wouldn't let him. "I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you." Shiki froze.

"…you'd live on." A broken whisper.

Takuma smiled a little and shook his head, "That's the thing, Senri, I don't think I would…you're everything to me, my dear friend," a deep breath, "Everything and more."

Tears started to run down Shiki's cheeks as a beautiful pain stabbed through his body. The unexpected confession caught Shiki off guard and he was unable to fight his instincts when Takuma took a half-extended claw and dragged it down the side of his neck to the base where it met his shoulder. Shiki immediately leaned forward and lapped up the trickling blood like a parched kitten.

Takuma shivered as Shiki's warm breath and tongue tickled the sensitive skin. He fisted his hands in the sheets below him and mentally prepared himself for what was coming next, he had never been bitten before and wasn't exactly sure what to expect. Biting and drawing blood was the most intimate of actions in the vampire world and usually only took place in a serious relationship. Mutual biting was seriously frowned upon outside of marriage as it formed a mental, physical and emotional bond between the two vampires; a blood bond.

The Ichijo clan is the most powerful aristocratic family of the vampire world. With the most undiluted blood, members of the family are strong and powerful. When Takuma's rich blood exploded on Shiki's tongue he couldn't help himself as his fangs became fully aroused. He battled with himself for a moment, trying to stop what he knew was inevitable. When the burning in his throat became unbearable and his resolve crumbled, Shiki sank his fangs into the soft flesh under his lips.

Takuma gasped softly at the strange sensation of Shiki's fangs sliding into his neck. As he drew blood in quick, thirsty gulps Takuma lifted one of his hands and tangled it in Shiki's damp locks. He concentrated on the coldness of the hair to try and distract himself from the heat starting to rise in his cheeks. There was also heat pooling in his stomach, but Takuma was trying to save Shiki so he did his best to ignore it as he continued to drink.

Ignoring the burning heat was becoming increasingly difficult as Shiki continued; Takuma's heart was now beating at twice the normal rate and he was hyper-aware of the other boy's body so close to his own. All of a sudden it wasn't enough and Takuma slid his long fingers out of Shiki's hair and used both hands to pull the younger vampire onto his lap, pressing him as close to his body as possible. He finished pulling off Shiki's soggy shirt, hoping to warm him with the incredible heat.

Shiki was trying to not get lost in the bloodlust as he took what he needed from Takuma. After a while he was able to slow the pace of the drawing and make sure he used his tongue so he would not waste any. He was starting to feel a lot better as the blood circulated his body, leaving warmth wherever it went. He was more aware of his surroundings then, he realised that he was now sitting in Takuma's lap and that the warmth wasn't only coming from within.

Takuma was starting to lose it as Shiki's tongue caressed his punctured flesh. He suppressed a moan as his clothes began to feel way too tight. He wasn't sure what was going on with his body but he did know that he had to get out of his clothes _now_.

"Senri…" he breathed as he slipped his hands between them, searching for his shirt buttons. His fingers brushed against Shiki's bare stomach as he did so and the younger boy shivered. Takuma smiled and started to undo his shirt when he was stopped by another pair of hands. They forced Takuma's arms by his side before unbuttoning the rest of the shirt and sliding it off the lithe body. The new closeness had excited Shiki and put him on the edge of bloodlust, he was about to vamp out. Only one thing was going through his mind: _my prey._

Strength was starting to return to Shiki now, slipping evermore into bloodlust, with one swift movement he lifted Takuma's hands above his head and pinned him to the bed. He removed his fangs from Takuma's beautiful neck just so he could bite harder in a different spot. Takuma cried out with pleasure when he felt Shiki pierce him a second time, he was already becoming more sensitive to the brunette's bite.

The part of Shiki that was vamping out delighted in the yelp.

The part of Shiki that was still in control wanted to die.

_Did I hurt him?_

Shiki froze. He pulled back, the red already fading back to blue. Takuma opened his eyes to meet Shiki's with a puzzled look. He reached out a hand and caressed the side of the younger vampire's face. Shiki Flinched.

_What did I do?_

Takuma quickly sat up and grabbled Shiki's arm as he retreated, hurt when he tried to tug his arm free.

"Senri, what's wrong? What did I do wrong?"

Shiki choked out a sob as he avoided eye contact with the other vampire. Instead he just watched his tears as they ran down his bare chest; he couldn't stop them. But _how_ could he have let himself hurt Takuma? When he had been so nice to him, when he had given up so much for him. He felt so wretched; he wished that Takuma had just let him die. Hurting his friend was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

Takuma watched as Shiki sat there holding his breath as tears ran down his face and dripped onto his chest. It was so different from the boy he had seen, or rather felt, just moments ago. Why was he crying? Had Takuma done something that bad that it would shake up the young boy so?

Takuma replayed the last few minutes in his mind, trying to figure out what he had done. Just before Shiki's meltdown had been amazing; his body had never felt so alive, or hot. He was even crying out –

"Oh Senri!" it hit him, "Senri, you didn't hurt me. Please believe me, Senri."

When Shiki didn't respond Takuma grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, leaning him on the soft pillows. Shiki looked up at him with a shocked expression and Takuma now realised he was straddling the boy's hips. His cheeks deepened in colour.

"I didn't shout because it hurt…" Takuma mumbled, suddenly acutely embarrassed. He was rewarded though by the absolutely priceless look on Shiki's face.

When neither of them said anything Takuma took a look at Shiki's wound; the blood had started to clot and the skin was starting to heal. Takuma smiled, his blood had helped. The blond thought for a second and then dipped his head. He licked the wound, cleaning it and aiding the healing.

When the injury was clean Takuma trailed his tongue across Shiki's shoulder and placed wet kisses along his collarbone.

"Takuma!" Shiki gasped as the older vampire moved down his chest towards his nipples. Shiki moaned as Takuma took one into his hot mouth and flicked his tongue against it. Takuma smiled against his chest as he moved over to the other one, licking it and biting with blunt teeth. Shiki guessed he should have expected Takuma to be like this after he had drunk from him.

Takuma looked up when he heard a loud, almost pained moan only to be greeted with a devilish smile. Shiki grabbed Takuma's forearms and flipped them over so that he was on top. He settled between the older vampire's knees and ran his hands down his half-naked body.

Takuma keened softly as Shiki lowered his head and dipped his tongue into Takuma's navel. Swirling it inside as his hands fumbled with his belt buckle. When he had undone the belt he pulled down his slacks and underwear, leaving Takuma completely naked. Takuma sat up but Shiki pushed him down again with a strong kiss on the lips.

Both of them melted into the kiss, having been each of their deepest wish for a while now. They had both thought that the other didn't love them and that they didn't stand a chance. Now in the heat of the moment powered by blood they could express the feelings they had been hiding for so long. Shiki licked Takuma's lips, begging for entry which Takuma gladly granted. A shiver trickled down his spine as Shiki's tongue brushed the roof of his mouth and his hands tightened around his hips.

Shiki pulled away suddenly, leaving Takuma feeling shockingly empty until the redhead found Takuma's erection. He trailed kisses down the full length, giving time for Takuma to say no if he wasn't comfortable with what he was suggesting. He wanted to thank Takuma for all that he'd done for him; for saving his life, for loving him.

When Takuma only watched him with wide eyes Shiki smiled and took the whole of Takuma's cock into his mouth.

"Senri!" Takuma yelped at the unfamiliar stimulus. It was sure a day of first for him. He squirmed on the bed as Senri continued to pleasure him.

"Don't you like it, Takuma?" Shiki asked, lifting his head up. When Takuma said nothing he raised an eyebrow and started to sit up.

"No! erm…well I…" Takuma spluttered quickly, turning burgundy. Shiki smirked at Takuma's embarrassed babbling. He was so _innocent_.

Shiki stripped off the rest of his wet clothes before he returned to Takuma and started flicking the head of his cock with his tongue, teasing the squirming blond beneath him. Takuma groaned and panted as he started to feel burning heat pooling in his groin again. He reached for Shiki's hair and tugged him up, pulling him into another passionate kiss. Shiki smiled into the kiss as he realised why Takuma had pulled him up.

He reached his hand down between them and grabbed Takuma's dick in his fist. He was thrilled by the raw gasp of air Takuma sucked in against his lips. Shiki started to slowly pump and the kiss was broken when Takuma threw his head back, letting out a breathy whine. Shiki leaned down and kissed his throat, quickly moving to where his healed bite marks were. The area was extremely sensitive, especially do Shiki's touch, and Shiki made sure he used that to his advantage as he nipped and sucked on the skin.

Takuma whimpered in absolute bliss as he neared the edge. He was determined to take Shiki with him and he reached down to the other's cock, feeling it pulse in his hand. They both worked each other, Takuma quickly learning technique from the other boy, moans of pleasure mingled in the air and Takuma came not long after with a shuddering breath. Shiki joined his hand on his own shaft, showing Takuma the kind of pressure he liked before he came over the taught stomach below him.

With a content sigh Shiki flopped back onto the bed and Takuma rolled over and rested his head on Shiki's shoulder as they lay together. Both were completely sated and could happily have stayed there for the rest of their extraordinarily long lives…if they weren't so sticky. That's when Takuma remembered.

"Your blood is all over the dorm, everyone's going to be back in forty minutes." He stated, rising from the bed. Shiki watched him with a puzzled expression as he walked into the bathroom. When he heard the shower running he leaned back on the pillows and tugged on the clean side of the duvet, he needed sleep.

Shiki woke to see a very clean and very cheerful looking Takuma walk out of the bathroom. He smiled at the sleepy vampire as he headed for the dorm room door, "Come on Sticky Beauty, into the shower before everyone gets back."

Shiki groggily complied. He was amazed to see there wasn't a single trace of his blood in the bathroom as he slipped into the shower stall. He leaned against the wall as he washed himself down, not entirely sure whose mess it was, probably both. He wasn't really focused, the events of the evening replying over and over in his mind. He was just standing in the spray of the water when he smelt burning. Quickly, he wrapped a towel around his waist and ran into the bedroom.

Takuma stripped the sheets off of his bed; glad it wasn't Shiki's and tossed the dirty sheets into the lit fireplace. He had already cleaned the dorm with the strongest disinfectant known to man, needing to hide the smell of blood from sensitive vampire noses, and was now waiting for Shiki to come out of the shower. He picked up Shiki's bloody clothes and added them to the fire.

Shiki burst out of the bathroom in his towel and looked around the room franticly. When his eyes found the fire he relaxed, understanding. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Tugging them on, he watched Takuma.

"You thought of everything, didn't you?" Shiki chuckled softly. Takuma gave him a straight-forward yet gentle look.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Shiki swallowed. Takuma was _worried_ about him. But…he wasn't going to pieces, he was just…helping. Shiki studied Takuma as he started to put the new sheets on his bed. Takuma had seen him at his worst, on the brink of death, and yes, he'd been upset but he kept it together for Shiki. Why had he ever doubted that he could rely on him?

Takuma saw Shiki watching and coloured slightly, "Are you feeling better, Senri?"

Shiki embraced Takuma, "Much better." And he pulled him into a sweet kiss. "Thank you, Takuma. For everything"

Takuma smiled deeply at his new lover, "You're Welcome." He brushed some of the auburn strands out of Shiki's face. "Thank you, Senri."

"For what?"

"For everything."

Laughing at Shiki's stunned face; Takuma lifted him up and carried him over to the clean, made-up bed. He gently threw Shiki onto the silky sheets and went back to making his own bed.

"So, are you going to tell me how you nearly died?" Takuma questioned.

"I need to sleep right now." Shiki wasn't going to heal completely until he had had a full night's rest, and then some.

"Tomorrow?"

Shiki looked straight into Takuma's eyes; they were so open, so inviting, could Shiki trust him though? Could he really rely on him without burdening his sweet soul?

"I promise, Takuma. Tomorrow I'll tell you everything."

Takuma smiled and bent down to kiss Shiki's forehead, he had never felt so happy in his life; he now had the boy he had loved for so long and maybe, just maybe, he could start to take some of the weight off of his beautiful shoulders so he could live a bit more.

"Thank you."


End file.
